


Lost and Put Together

by galaxyywithstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Avengers Family, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Metahuman Reader, Multi, Mutant Reader, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyywithstars/pseuds/galaxyywithstars
Summary: You had a dark past that you were trying to move on from,but it always would find you. Now you had to face it and it's consequences. But maybe with some help from a certain group of heroes, things won't be so bad. Or at least you expect them to.DISCLAIMER: This an AU that passes after Age of Ultron. This means that things will be a little different, so don't be confused s2





	Lost and Put Together

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!  
> I will try to answer them all!

You woke up in a cold sweat. The old bed crackled when you rose from it, gettin to the kitchen to get a cup of water. It always helped to calm down your nerves when you had that bad dream.

Darkness. A scarlet light envolving you. The sounds of beeping machines. The smell of gunpowder and sweat. The thunderous explosion and loud screams filling the air around you.

Your hands still shaked lightly from the panic. This nightmare always followed you through your whole life, yet you couldn't help but fear it. It felt like a poltergeist around you, reminded you of all you had experienced, but still leaving   
a scary felling that there was something more.

You didn't knew which of the two you were scared of the most.

\--------

The golden sunlight of the morning warmed your face up while the breeze cooled you down.  
You headed to the fair, a nice, big and open place where the merchants could sell whatever the hell they wanted. And was always full of citizens and tourists.

Always full of wallets to steal.

It seemed that it was getting back to the normal after that Ultron robot dude attacked. People seemed to feel safer now that the menace had got destroyed. The Avengers had taken care of it, and there was some rumours that they were still around the area, checking to see if there was any threat left.

"I hope not"- you thought.

The second you arrived at the market, you started to mingle, getting your hands in everything you could get. From fruits and clothes, yours quick fingers collected them all, with no one suspecting a thing.

You took some big guy's wallet from his back pocket and was ready to leave, but stopped when you heard a powerful and deep voice coming from the man himself:

-"STOP RIGHT THERE KID!"- he commanded.

SHIT , HE FELT THAT.

You didn't wasted a second and sprinted trought the market, jumping over tables and doing tight curves to escape. You glanced behind you and saw the men from before, all dressed in a dark blue hoodie and glasses, with a gorgeous redhead woman with a black coat running towards you.

You regreted the decision of looking behind you when you turned again and realized you were in a dead end. There was just some boxes and one big wall, just large enough for you to don't be able to escalete fast enough.

-"Drop what you stole and we can forget about this" - the woman told you, her gaze hard and cold and her voice sounding dangerous.

There was the moment you recoginazed them. Those faces were plasterred everywhere, painted as some of the heros of the world. Captain America and Black Widow. You felt bad about stealing their money,but you truly needed it to keep a roof over your head for at least one more month. You couldn't live in streets. Not again.

Without thinking, you used your powers, raising some wooden boxes and threw them at the two, but they rolled out of the way, and the Widow took out a gun out of her pocket and Captain raised his arms, ready to fight.

You quickly sucked some air and raised you arms in front of you, letting a powerful and loud scream erupt from your throat, send them both flying in the air some meters in front of you.

When they hitted the ground, you didn't gave it no further thought and climbed the giant wall, running back to your place.

\--------

You were out of breath after everything, your heart beating fast and felling like it was in your mouth, and a felling of panic and pure fear formed at the pit of your stomach.

I fucking stoled Captain America's money.

And the worst part was that you used some of your powers in public for the first time. Now there was people who knew about it.

People who know about them and were alive.

They were going to be searching after you. You tried so hard to stay low, to leave the past behind. But it seemed like it was coming back to bite you in the ass. Now it was up to you to be strong to face it again and also the consequences of it.

But were you ready for it?


End file.
